1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a container, and more particularly to a cushion case for a container.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional container, such as a vacuum flask or a mug is usually placed on a desk or a table when in use and without any protection. Thus, the container may easily fall down on the desk, the table or the ground in accident. When the container falls down on the ground, the bottom edge of the container is very fragile and maybe be crushed or caved by hitting on the ground, which may cause the container unable to use or damaged on the appearance of the container. When the container falls down on the desk or the table, the liquid in the container will spill out and wet the desk or the table; this may take time to clean up and is very inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional container, the present invention provides a cushion case for a container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.